


Of Greed and Glory

by prairiecrow



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pern, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'ony, apprenticed to the Smithcraft Hall in his youth and now many years a Wingleader at Telgar Weyr, is a very busy man. Not that his pair of fire lizards care... fortunately, he's not without support when it comes to dealing with their (adorably) thieving ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Greed and Glory

T'ony, apprenticed to the Smithcraft Hall in his youth and now many years a Wingleader at Telgar Weyr, didn't even glance up from the flamethrower improvement plans he was drafting by lamplight when the racket of a fire lizard squabble arose from the table where he'd left the remains of his (very) late supper. Why should he? It certainly wasn't the first time his pair of little gluttons had decided to steal scraps off his plate at the same moment, and immediately degenerated from being quietly sneaky to squealing and hissing as if they were on the point of disemboweling each other over a few shreds of spiced wherry meat still on the bone.

When it didn't die down after several seconds, however... "Hey!" He laid aside his stylus and shot a glare back over his right shoulder, giving them both his hairiest eyeball until their attention refocused on the tousle-haired man whose pillow they regularly shared. Yu had the good grace to lower her flared green wings and utter a conciliatory chirp, but Dummi, true to his name, just puffed up more and treated T'ony to a lecture of strident chitters and peeps, his left claw still resting possessively on the bone in question.

After watching the stoutly built brown lizard for a few seconds in not-so-amused disbelief, T'ony appealed to their next higher power: "Jarvith?"

From beyond the darkened arch that led to his dragon's chamber, the sound of a sleepy shifting of limbs and a drowsy mental murmur, illuminated with cool blue affection: _Dummi, Yu, do I really need to --_

He didn't, of course: the lizards might treat T'ony with occasional impunity, but one word from the bronze T'ony rode was always sufficient to shut them both up and settle them right down. Dummi emitted a final surly chirp before removing his claw from the meat and leaping into flight, mounting ponderously into the air -- he was no stranger to stolen morsels, and a good many of them -- before disappearing _between_ , probably on his way to the Weyr lake to soak away his sulk.

T'ony fixed Yu with a look, physical and mental, that asked her if she was going to be better behaved than her heftier brother. Yu responded with a much sweeter croon and leaped lightly into flight, gliding across the weyr's main room to settle onto T'ony's shoulder, twine her tail around his neck, and stroke her dainty head quickly against his right cheek in tacit apology for her thieving ways.

"That's better," T'ony told her, not believing her contrition for a single solitary second.

 _Dummi has taken refuge in the heated rock pool_ , Jarvith supplied, helpful as always even when he was three-quarters asleep. And T'ony, annoyed as he was at the unnecessary interruption to his work, still couldn't help but smile with radiant joy, awed yet again by the ineffable intimacy and the whole-hearted intensity of a dragon's love for his irascible rider.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart," he whispered tenderly before returning to his work, warmed by the glow of Yu's echoed adoration as much as by the basket of coals that burned beside his desk on this icy winter night.

THE END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of Greed and Glory [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670210) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
